Sonic the Fighters 2: World Mayhem
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: Mayhem is going on in Mobius and Moebius, who is responsible? Tails will try to find this out while dealing with another problem... That is NOT likely a problem, his Chaos Emerald shard bracelet. Tails X Harem, some OCs, one from Nancher!
1. Info

_Someone may have done this story already, but whatever! My turn!_

 _It's not like I forgot about Sonic the Hedgehog you know!_

 _NOT EVEN **SONIC THE FIGHTERS!**_

* * *

 **SONIC THE FIGHTERS 2:  
** WORLD MAYHEM

(This story is a crossover between 2 Sonic Universes: The games and the Archie comics, so expect some of them here, AND some OCs!)

 **CAST**

 **Games:**

Sonic the Hedgehog (28)  
Miles "Tails" Prower (18)  
Knuckles the Echidna (29)  
Amy Rose Hedgehog (24)  
Cream the Rabbit (16)  
Blaze the Cat  
Shadow the Hedgehog (58/28)  
Rouge the Bat (25)  
E-123 Omega  
Silver the Hedgehog (26)  
Sticks the Badger (23)  
Jet the Hawk (28)  
Wave the Swallow (25)  
Storm the Albatross (27)  
Honey the Cat (22)  
Espio the Chameleon (29)  
Charmy Bee (15)  
Vector the Crocodile (32)  
Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (40)  
(Because he's so old)

 **Archie:**

Sally Acorn (30)  
Bunnie Raboot D'Coolette (24)  
Antoine D'Coolette (28)  
Razor the Shark (20)  
Breezie the Hedgehog (30)  
Scourge the Hedgehog (28)  
Fiona Fox (24)  
Nack the Weasel (28)  
Bean the Duck (16)  
Bark the Polar Bear (30)  
Barby Koala (29)  
NICOLE

 **OCs:**

Lykan Ramsey the Squirrel (From Sonic Horizon Season 2)  
Dasher the Cat  
Melissa "Twinie" Prower  
Judy Babel Neko  
Tibleam the Kimera  
(WARNING! TIBLEAM IS THE OC OF **NANCHER**. I HAVE PERMISSION TO USE SAID CHARACTER.)

(About Scourge and Fiona there... Come on! Moebius hasn't been referenced in like **250 ISSUES!** It's only FAIR that they need to reappear! Come on, Archie!)

 **Story:  
** Lots of things have been happening around Mobius after 8 years, but it's just another normal time for the heroes, except for Tails. He created a power bracelet using shards of the Chaos Emeralds, not only this INCREASINGLY helped him on fights, it also had a side effect... ON GIRLS. Now with crazy things going on Mobius and even MOEBIUS, Sonic and Tails must fight their way to the cause of those problems... While dealing with others of their own...

 **OST**

 **Themes:**

Big Blast Sonic - Daisuke Ishiwatari _  
_(Story Theme)

Just do It - Daisuke Ishiwatari _  
_(Sonic the Hedgehog)

Flash Hider - Gaute Vist Grong _  
_(Miles "Tails" Prower)

Rebellion - Chrono Phantasma _  
_(Knuckles the Echidna)

The Lily of Steel - Daisuke Ishiwatari _  
_(Amy Rose Hedgehog)

Battle is Romantic - Luna Umegaki _  
_(Cream the Rabbit)

Magnolia Eclair - Daisuke Ishiwatari _  
_(Antoine D'Coolette)

Stolz - Daisuke Ishiwatari _  
_(Sally Acorn)

Gale - Calamity Trigger  
(Bunnie Raboot)

Engage - Gaute Vist Grong  
(Storm the Albatross)

Gyoukaichi - HDN Action Unleashed  
(Razor the Shark)

Give me a break - Daisuke Ishiwatari  
(Shadow the Hedgehog)

Dirty Drive - Gaute Vist Grong  
(Rouge the Bat)

Marionette Purple - Chrono Phantasma  
(Fiona Fox)

Call Shot - Gaute Vist Grong  
(Nack the Weasel)

Starry Story - Gaute Vist Grong  
(Sticks the Badger)

Alexandrite - Continuum Shift  
(Lykan Ramsey Squirrel)

Jack-A-Dandy - Daisuke Ishiwatari  
(Wave the Swallow)

A Slow Waker - Gaute Vist Grong  
(Jet the Hawk)

Mountain Temple - Motoharu Yoshihira  
(Honey the Cat)

Long Bridge - Motoharu Yoshihira  
(Barby Koala)

Science Fiction - Daisuke Ishiwatari  
(NICOLE)

Black Blank Blah-Blah-Blah - Gaute Vist Grong  
(Scourge the Hedgehog)

Sky Temple - Motoharu Yoshihira  
(Tibleam the Kimera)

After Burner [Climax Remix] - After Burner Climax  
(Dasher the Cat)

Destructive Goodwill - Gaute Vist Grong  
(Melissa "Twinie" Prower)

Babel Nose - Daisuke Ishiwatari  
(Judy Babel Neko)

Golden Fish Castle - Motoharu Yoshihira  
(Bean the Duck)

Kuroyon Dam - Motoharu Yoshihira  
(Bark the Polar Bear)

Flash Hider - Gaute Vist Grong  
(Espio the Chameleon)

Mountain Temple - Motoharu Yoshihira  
(Vector the Crocodile)

Eager Editor - Luna Umegaki  
(Charmy Bee)

 **Situations:**

Sector 7 - Daisuke Ishiwatari  
(Any sort of Base/Laboratory)

Usual Feeling - Motoharu Yoshihira  
(Slice of Life moments)

Calm Feeling - Motoharu Yoshihira  
(Tails with any girl)

Happy Feeling - Motoharu Yoshihira  
(A very energetic character appears [Cream/Charmy/Bean])

Friendly Feeling - Motoharu Yoshihira  
(With Friends)

Serious Feeling - Motoharu Yoshihira  
(Whoa, something serious)

Brave Feeling - Motoharu Yoshihira  
(Motivation)

Hyoudou Ga Ookuri Shimasu - Motoharu Yoshihira  
(Tails and Fiona are being pursued)

The Seat of Power - Michiru Yamane  
(Tails Vs Fiona [Alone])

Paved with good intentions - Michiru Yamane  
(Dr. Eggman's Lab)

An Oasis in time - Michiru Yamane  
(Arriving at a place never seen before)

The Fish man's Dance - Michiru Yamane  
(Tails Vs Twinie)

Moonlit Melee - Michiru Yamane  
(Tails Vs Honey)

Unfinished Business - Michiru Yamane  
(Tails Vs Rouge)

Oriental Flower - Calamity Trigger  
(Tails Vs Judy)

Condemnation Wings - Chrono Phantasma  
(Tails Vs Fiona [Championship])

Active Angel - Chrono Phantasma  
(Tails Vs Sally)

After Burner Climax Theme - After Burner Climax  
(Sonic Vs Tails)

Battle is Cruel - Luna Umegaki  
(Tails Vs Wave [Alone])

Battle is Toxic - Luna Umegaki  
(Tails Vs Barby)

Black Brave - AkiHee  
(Tails Vs Bunnie)

Crimson Valkyrja - Motoharu Yoshihira  
(Tails Vs Lykan)

This Mask DOES Laugh! (She's our Pumpkin Pie) - Gaute Vist Grong  
(Tails Vs NICOLE)

Proof of the Warrior - Daisuke Ishiwatari  
(Super Tails Transformation)

Greedy Green - Mutsumi Ishimura  
(Tails Vs Cream)

Reunion - Gaute Vist Grong  
(Tails and Fiona re-encounter after 8 years)

Kamiari Shrine - Motoharu Yoshihira  
(Tails Vs Amy)

* * *

 _There will be some songs missing, or characters that can fight missing, so tell them in the reviews!_


	2. Prologue and Character moves

_Okay, let's start this._

 _Also, there is a MYRIAD of other characters that I might have missed in the cast, so any character that you guys put in the reviews, Games or Archie, that can fight, he will be automatically added to the cast._

 _Onto the story!_

* * *

 **SONIC THE FIGHTERS 2  
WORLD MAYHEM**

 **Prologue**

A lot of things can happen in 8 years.

To Sonic and his friends, it was no difference.

Eggman was still out there, but he never attacked ever since the multi-world-chaos (Archie Sonic latest issues), so he and the Kingdom of Acorn decided a peace treaty for an undetermined time so that something like that shouldn't happen again.

That peace treaty has been going on for 8 years and it was still running. The Kingdom of Acorn was surprised to know that Eggman really did take that treaty seriously.

Ever since that, the heroes of Mobius decided to have some time for themselves:

-Sonic was thinking that it would be boring if Eggman ever stopped attacking the people, so he made a deal with Eggman that both of them were going to fight in other places.

-Tails had built another workshop, and has been living on it for 6 years straight. Recently, a lot of the female cast of the broken up group has been visiting him, sometimes for no reason whatsoever.

-Knuckles has gone back to his duty of protecting the emerald, of course, going out one time or two. He admitted he didn't like to stay so much in there to Tikal, so she frees him whenever she has her own time to protect the emerald, recently, they've been shifting: One goes out one day, the other they are guarding the emerald.

-Shadow and Rouge have returned to their job at G.U.N headquarters.

-The rest of the Freedom Fighters returned to their normal lives.

Tails, for instance, is on his workshop doing something with the 8 Chaos Emeralds he collected.

Wait... Did I say 8?

Yes. I did, because the group had recently discovered an Eighth Chaos Emerald that was hidden below a very vast desert.

On the time span of 4 years, the group has been going on personal fighting practice, for the moment where if any threat appeared in the sight, they would be ready to fight it.

Back to Tails, He has been developing a weird bracelet using the Chaos Emeralds' shards. He calls it the "Chaos Bracelet", and he discovered to have good, bad, and even weird effects:

Good: The bracelet increases fighting power to almost as if you're holding 3 Chaos Emeralds, making special attacks even more powerful.

Bad: Some of the attacks require very great energy for them to be accomplished, which can lead to making its user very tired after using it.

Weird: It has a weird effect when around girls, "Although this is just speculation..." Tails said once...

Even with its effects, Tails began using it and made it his own outfit, but to make sure the people he was fighting with didn't know it was a Chaos Emerald bracelet, he hides it inside the pulse collar of his new black finger-less gloves. (You know, those gold bracelets with the white gloves.) Although, he told what he was working on to Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and the rest of the Freedom Fighters.

Right now, 8 years later, mayhem is coming... And everyone can feel it. While this so called "mayhem" doesn't come, everyone is visiting everyone to gather up for it, while still living with their normal lives. The Freedom Fighters are doing the same thing, but they are having more fun than they can imagine!

Will their good humor be enough for this chaos that's coming? And what's up with some of the girls around Tails?

* * *

 _Oh, another thing: Soundtrack is just a preview, I'm planning to upload it with new songs._

 _Also, each character will have attacks resembling some other characters, mostly from KOF. Here are some of them:_

 ** _Sonic:_** _His Sonic Wind will have the same effect as Joe's Screw upper from KOF XIII, and he'll have Ryo's Ryuuko Ranbu and will use a custom attack as a Instant Knockdown move. (Sonic ball mayhem)_

 ** _Tails:_** _He's essentially Rock Howard and Terry Bogard mixed up. With moves like the Reppuken, Power Wave, Burn Knuckle; and also their specials like the Trinity Geyser, Raging Storm, Buster Wolf (Although he's a fox, so the move will be called "Buster Fox") and his Instant Knockdown move, Rock's Neo Deadly Rave._

 ** _Cream:_** _She's older, so she's capable of fighting. She has Hotaru Futaba's Kung fu, also with her special moves: Soushou Tenrenge and Tenshou Ranki (Only instead of clapping her hands, she KICKS the opponent, HURTS...). Her Instant Knockdown move uses Cheese, her partner, for a devastating combo. (Cheese Jinkai Kyaku)_

 ** _Shadow:_** _Maybe K's hedgehog version... I don't know, but his moves will be the same as him. With the Gray Chaos Emerald he has, he can do pretty much all of K's attacks from KOF XIII: Ein Trigger, Second Shoot, Second Shell, Blackout, Crow Bite, Minute Spike and Narrow Spike. He can also do K's three Desperation Moves: Heat Drive (On this case: Chaos Drive), Chain Drive (On this case: Chaos Chain Drive) and the Hyper version of it, he can also do the Chaos Control to stop time. He has two Instant Knockdown moves: The first one is a combo followed up by a Chaos Spear (Chaos Medley), the other is his Chaos Blast._

 ** _Mina Mongoose:_** _Don't tell me she CAN'T fight! Mina is speedy like Sonic, but her attacks will be Athena Asamiya-esque: Psycho-Ball (Sonic Ball, she creates a Ball of sound), Psycho Sword (Or Sonic Upper), Psycho Reflector (Sonic Reflector, she creates a shield of sound), Phoenix Arrow (Or Sonic Arrow), and Sonic's Sonic Wind. Her Instant Knockdown is like Athena's Psycho Medley, only thing is, instead of teleporting, she runs, and instead of a Psycho Rain, it's a downward punch. (Sonic Medley)_

 ** _Rouge:_** _Ahem... Mai Shiranui_ _and Bonne Jenet, 'nuff said. When she collects the Red Chaos Emerald, she can do two of Mai's attacks: the Ryuuenbu and Hissatsu Shinobi-Bachi. While her special moves are Jenet's S and P Power moves from Mark of the Wolves. Her Instant Knockdown move is the Cyclone Kick._

 ** _Nicole:_** _It was my idea to have Nicole with a Muay Thai programming within her (Thanks to Tails), so she's essentially King: Venom Strike (Nano Strike, see what I did there?), Trap Shot, Tornado Kick; Surprise Rose, Double Strike and Venom Shot (Nano Shot). Her Instant Knockdown move is engulfing the opponent with a large amount of data and then doing a Nano Strike in the center of it, exploding it. (Data Nano Destruction)_

 ** _Twinie:_** _Maybe I'm over exaggerating by creating a SISTER to Tails, but hey! That's doesn't mean she's weak! She is Ryo, Robert, Takuma, Butt and YURI combined! Yup! A Kyokugen Karate Master: Hien Shippuu Kyaku, Zanretsuken, Ryuuga, Ryuu-Geki Ken, Ryuuren - Gen-Ei Kyaku, Shouran Kyaku, Ko-Ou Ken, Raiou Ken; Haoh Shoukou Ken, Shin - Tenchi Haoh Ken, Biruto Appar, Hien Houou Kyaku and Haoh Raiou Ken. Her Instant Knockdown move is a combination between Deadly Rave and the Ryuuko Ranbu, while in the end, she uses Haoh Shikou Ken in the opponent. (Haoh Kyaku Rave)_

 ** _Honey:_** _A cat needs her claws! Although most of her moves are from the Yagami Team of XIII, she's NOT insane like those three, keep that mind. So, to her attacks: Shougetsu, Akegarasu, Despair (Or Aerial Claw), Deathrow (Or Slash Medley), Splash and Mayhem (If you notice, it's 2 attacks of each Yagami Team character); Her specials are: Yaotome (She kicks the opponent as a finisher instead of slashing his skin), Yatagarasu and Nocturnal Rites. Instant Knockdown: Kisses the opponent's lips, then slashes him continuously until a finishing upper. (Honey Kiss) (Yeah, I'm weird like that.)_

 ** _Fiona:_** _A girl with man moves? Why not?! On this case: Kim Kaphwan, very weird to put his moves on a law-breaking girl like Fiona, right? Anyway: Hangetsuzan, Hishou Kyaku, Hienzan; Houou Kyaku, Houou Hiten Kyaku (She jumps afterwards and kicks the opponent) and Zero-Shiki Houou Kyaku. Instant Knockdown: Uppercut followed by an Aerial Houou Kyaku, ending with Fiona punching the opponent to the floor. (Alpha Houou Ryuuko Kyaku)_

 ** _Blaze:_** _Another one! On this it's Kyo and NESTS Kyo: Oniyaki, Yamibarai, Oboroguruma, Kototsuki You, Shiki Kai, Aragami-Konokizu-Yanosabi/Nanase/Migari-Ugachi; Ura Shiki Orochinagi, Ura Shiki-Ama-No-Murakumo and Saishuu Kessen Ougi "Mu-Shiki". Instant Knockdown: NESTS Kyo's Saishuu Kessen Hiougi "Totsuka"._

 ** _Jet:_** _Umm... What are you doing with that pole? Wait... Is that equipped with Flame-Throwers? What are you trying to do? Be Billy Kane? Yup, Jet's Billy, mostly because of his cocky nature. He has his own super moves which he uses his Hawk talons and feathers to attack the opponent: Hawk Jaw (He closes his feet forcefully downwards), Hawk Feather (He launches a feather), Hawk Kyaku (He uses his talons for a kicking combo). But he also has some of Billy's super moves, like Sansetsu Kon Chuudan Uchi, Senpuu Kon, Suzume Otoshi and Kyoshuu Hishou Kon. Special moves: Hawk Dance (He attacks using his talons AND feathers), Rising Hawk (He flies all over the room at a fast speed), Chou Kaen Senpuu Kon and Dai Guren Rasen Kon. Instant Knockdown: He uppercuts the opponent, then the whole Babylon team is assembled to throw various feathers at the opponent while ending with one last kick downwards by all of them. (Babylon Raid)_

 _Well... That's it! 1659 words... Hmm... Normal..._

 _Anyway, await for Chapter 1!_


End file.
